myth_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Soapbox Revisited
Inseparable Fantasy Drama Animated Film While on their journey to save other tribes from mystical creatures, the Warriors run into the Fulani tribe. By the looks of it it has been wiped out by a very vicious creature ,with very little survivors. Among the survivors were small children and elderly women. A grandmother with her nine-year-old grandson were both injured very bad and couldn't really respond .Ibrahima and his grandmother was immediately exhorted to the hospital along with the other. Once arrived at the hospital, when they tried to put the grandmother and grandson in different rooms there was a big fight that broke out.It took five shamans performing black magic puttting the grandmother to sleep and holding down the grandson. After quite some time they were eventually able to put the grandson in a laboratory to get treated on while the grandmother was being held in the facility next-door. The shamans who lead the Fulani tribe was very admit on saving these too. They spend night and day performing black magic on the boy but didn't seem to get getting back to normal. Instead he started becoming stronger and more vicious. On the fifth night after a long day of performing on Ibrahim the shamans started giving up and called it a night early. While on supervision, one of the shamans notice the boy starting to shape shift into what seem to me big black, hairy mythical beast. Automatically all of the shamans were alerted. By the time they arrived the little boy was fully transformed. He looked so outraged and vicious. He began to launch things at the glass doors trying to escape. While trying to tame Ibrahim an alarm in the facility goes off. The alert states that the grandmother has also turned it into a beast and has escaped. The grandmother is racing towards the facility that Ibrahim was kept and destroying everything in her way. Everyone was so surprised to see them shape shift into beasts, no one has ever seen this type of mythical beast. Ibrahim's finally escape and started to run towards the grandmother facility. the shamans try their best to keep Capture these beasts but fail they noticed that the two were just trying to get to each other so they stop the manhunt and let them find each other. Once the grandmother and grandson was reunited they automatically return back to human which surprised everyone. It was discovered that once the two are apart they begin to chemically change into the beast. Now this was knowledge the shamans did not understand. As the story develops a week later the head of the Fulnia tribe is caught red-handed trying to steal blood samples from the two. It wasn't until then they realize that the head shaman had been conducting his own experiments with his black magic. He has successfully braided a shape shifting human. He secretly braided his daughter with a shape shifting creature and made Ibrahim. He somehow made a mistake and it affected his mother that is why he was so adamant on getting them cleared. The story ends with all of the sermons of being under an investigation to find out if they are cricket or not. Additive Comprehension The added comprehension is that the ora has reached the United States in Ohio and the head of the Fulani tribe which is a Sherman ends up being crooked and is performing his own experiments on braiding humans with mystical beast. Target Audience My target market is people who love visual effects and 3-D movies. Looking to aim from 15 to about 30 years old. I don't have a specific gender both men and women.